Winx Club - Episode 101
An Unexpected Event is the first episode of the series and also the first episode from the Season 1. Plot |-|Original= The original version starts with Bloom sleeping and her mom making a joke about she will be late to school, then Bloom gets up and dress fast. Later, after finding that is a joke she comes back to bed. Her mother aks why she went to sleep late and found that Bloom was reading a book a about faires, Vanessa says thats is silly but Bloom disagrees. Minutes later, her mom tells Bloom that with school over Bloom can helps in the flower shop, leaving Bloom a little upset. Bloom's dad tells her about go to the same place on the vacations but Bloom disagrees saying that she is not a little girl, she has 16 years old. Later her father tells Bloom about a surprise outside the house, she thinks which is a motorcycle but instead she finds a bike. Bloom says a dispirited thanks to her parents and and she goes on the bike. Mike thought Bloom was happy, but Vanessa felt the disappointment of her daughter and talked to Mike about buying a motorcycle the next year. Bloom is walking and thinking that her dad will never give her anything faster than a bike, a small instant later, Mitzi appears mocking Bloom because she will go to the same place with her parents on vacations and presumes her pink motorcycle, Bloom just says goodbye and tells her that she will meet her after vacations. Later she goes to the park where she finds Stella fighting against the ghouls and the ogre and Bloom helps Stella. After the fight, Stella faints and Bloom brings her to her home. Meanwhile at some dark place Knut is talking to three girls who ordered him, return to Gardenia. In Gardenia, Bloom tells her parents what happen in the park but at first don't believe her, then Stella wakes up and when she tell her part, Mike thinks that she is crazy and decides call the police but Stella turs the phone in veggies with a spell proving him wrong. Bloom firmly believes in Stella and her invites Bloom to Alfea with her. Later the two girls go to the bedroom, where Stella compliment the surroundings and the draws. Bloom then tells Stella that she is still confused about what happened in the park and everything is happen so fast. Stella then says that her magic has always been inside of her and then takes some pencils and makes it into one giant pencil and tells Bloom to put them back how they were. But nothing happens so Stella tells her to go Alfea with her. Stella then takes a map that is a portal to Alfea, she then steps in and then Bloom comes along too. Outside Bloom's home The hunting troll with Knut who were searchin for the girls, says that he lost the scent but come bakc when Bloom and Stella goes out of the map. Then Knut, the hunting troll, and the ghould break into Bloom's house. Stella and Bloom then hear what is going on down stairs and go down stairs. Then Stella transforms. She then kicks the hunting troll in the face. Stella then tells Bloom that she will handle Knut and the hunting troll, and that she'll take care of the ghouls. Bloom then leads the ghouls outside. The Specialists then arive. Stella then introduces the Specialist as Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy. It then is morning and Bloom's dad is cleaning. Stella then says she can fix up the place with some magic. Bloom then says that she is ready to leave for Alfea. Bloom's parents want to see what Alfea is like. Stella says that is against rules but rules are made for break and with her scepter, Stella takes all the family with her to Magix. |-|4Kids= The story begins with Bloom riding her bike. Kiko come running out of the forest and Bloom goes to see what Kiko saw. She then see's a fairy fighting some ghouls and an ogre. Right when the ogre is going to vanish her, Bloom comes and says to leave her alone, and says to come get me. When Bloom says to let go she releases a huge amount of energy. The ghouls then try to attack Bloom, but she yells "Get Back!" She then asks herself what just happened and how she did it. Then Stella get up and takes her scepter and tells Bloom that she has major Winx. The girl then uses a spell on the ghouls. The ogre then escapes. After the battle Stella faints but Bloom assists her. It then switches to a scene where Bloom is sleeping. Bloom's mom then asks who the girl in the guest room is. Bloom then says that it wasn't a dream. It then swutches to a scene where Bloom's dad is talking to Bloom telling her that today was the day that they were going to clean out the garage. Bloom then says she has a lot of other important stuff to do. They let her go as long as she gets the grociries. While she is walking she comes along a girl who says isn't time to get rid of her bike. When Bloom starts saying that there is nothing wrong with the bike, and that her dad got it for her. We then learn her name is Mitzi. The scene then changes to purple and black clouds with three eyes. And the orge, which we find out that his name is Knut. Knut then explains we happened. Knut then says that one of his ghouls got a piece of her clothing. The scene changes again where Bloom is telling her dad that the girl is a fairy. Stella then wakes up, and Bloom's mom asks her how she feels. We then learn that the girls name is Stella. Bloom's mom then says "Lets call your parents now." But Stella says that they live 6 realms away in a kingdom called Solaria. Stella then says she was on her way to the magix school called Alfea to continue her training. Bloom's dad then says he is going to call Dr. Silverman. Stella then turns the telephone into a cabbage and a carrot. Stella then suggest that Bloom come to Alfea with her. And that it is the best fairy school in the whole eight realm area. Meanwhile Knut, the Hunting Troll, and the ghouls arive. And the hunting troll says they are very close. Bloom then shows Stella her room and says it's cool and that she should bring it to Alfea. Bloom then tells Stella that she doesn't think she is going to Alfea because she doesn't think she has powers anymore. Stella then says that her magic has always been inside of her. Stella then takes some pencils and makes it into one giant pencil and tells Bloom to put them back how they were. But nothing happens so Stella tells her to try again. Stella then takes a map that is a portal to Alfea, she then steps in and then Bloom comes along too. The hunting troll then says that they lost the scent. Bloom then asks Stella what goes on at Alfea castle. Stella then tells her about Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower. Then they come back to Bloom's room, where the hunting troll finds the scent again. Knut, the hunting troll, and the ghould break into Bloom's house. Stella and Bloom then hear what is going on down stairs and go down stairs. Then Stella transforms. She then kicks the hunting troll in the face. Stella then tells Bloom that she will handle Knut and the hunting troll, and that she'll take care of the ghouls. Bloom then leads the ghouls outside. The Specialists then arive. Stella then introduces the Specialist as Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy. It then is morning and Bloom's dad is cleaning. Stella then says she can fix up the place with some magic. Bloom then says that she is ready to leave for Alfea. Bloom's parents want to see what Alfea is like. Stella says that regular humans can't go into the portal, but her septer can take them there. They then arive in Magix. Trivia *This is the first episode from the 1st season and the entire series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes